Game Changing Content
Criterion Games has been releasing downloadable Game Changing Content to enhance Burnout Paradise. After its release, they stated that they will provide new content for at least a year after the game's original release date (January 2008). Overview Free Updates *Burnout Paradise 1.1 - Astaire, released January 22, 2008 *Burnout Paradise 1.2 - Bogart, released April 18, 2008 for Xbox 360 and April 24, 2008 for PlayStation 3 *Burnout Paradise 1.3 - Cagney, released July 10, 2008 for PlayStation 3 and August 4, 2008 for Xbox 360 *Burnout Paradise 1.4 - Burnout Bikes, released September 18, 2008 for Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 *Burnout Paradise 1.5 - Trophies, released September 25, 2008 for PlayStation 3, not released for Xbox 360 *Burnout Paradise 1.6 (PC 1.0.0.1) - Free February Update, released February 5, 2009 for PlayStation 3 and PC and February 6, 2009 for Xbox 360 *Burnout Paradise 1.7 (PC 1.1.0.0) - Second Burnout Store Update, (Current Version of the Game for PC) released February 18, 2009 for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, and March 25, 2009 for PC *Burnout Paradise 1.8 (PC 1.2.0.0) - Third Burnout Store Update, (Current Version of the Game for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360) released April 30, 2009 for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 Premium Content *Burnout Paradise Premium Content ($9.99 / €9.99 / £7.99 / 800 MSP) - Party Pack, released February 5, 2009 *Burnout Paradise Premium Content ($7.99 / €7.99 / £6.29 / 600 MSP) - Legendary Cars, released February 19, 2009 for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, and March 25, 2009 for PC *Burnout Paradise Premium Content ($4.99 / €4.99 / 400 MSP) - Time Savers Pack, released February 19, 2009 for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, and March 25, 2009 for PC *Burnout Paradise Premium Content ($12.99 / €12.99 / £9.99 / 1000 MSP) - Toys, released March 5, 2009 for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, and March 25, 2009 for PC *Burnout Paradise Premium Content ($7.99 / €7.99 / £6.29 / 640 MSP) - Boost Specials, released March 12, 2009 for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, and March 25, 2009 for PC *Burnout Paradise Premium Content ($9.99 / €9.99 / £7.99 / 800 MSP) - Cops and Robbers Pack, expected April 30, 2009 for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 *Burnout Paradise Premium Content - Big Surf Island, expected sometime 2009 How to Access Game Changing Content Free Updates On consoles, as soon as you turn on the game, it will inform you that a new update is available. To install the new version of the game, follow the steps on the screen for the PlayStation 3 or go to the Add-Ons section in the Xbox Marketplace to download it. On PCs, you must download EA Download Manager and log in to it with your EA account information. You then must register your copy of Burnout Paradise: The Ultimate Box with EA Download Manager with the code on the back of its box. After this is done once, EA Download Manager will alert you that there is an update is available as soon as you start up your copy of Burnout Paradise as long as you are signed in. To install the new version of the game, follow the steps on the screen. Please note that is is always a good idea to back up your save files before performing an update in case something goes wrong. This can be done on all systems by copying your save game file to a USB drive or storage device. Premium Content Included in the February update was an in-game store where you can purchase and download Burnout Paradise's Premium Content when it is released. On consoles, this premium content can also be purchased and downloaded via the PlayStation Store and the Xbox Live Marketplace. Adding funds to your EA account for the PC can be done via profile.ea.com. More About the Updates Free Content Packs Bogart Burnout Paradise's second update included various bug fixes. Cagney Burnout Paradise's third update included .... *A new title screen showcasing the Nakamura Rai-Jin Turbo RWD *New Vehicles **Nakamura Rai-Jin Turbo RWD **Hunter Olympus *New Timed Freeburn Challenges *New Online Game Modes (Online Stunt Run, Online Marked Man, and Online Road Rage) *Ranked Race changes for balancing ** 40 total Paradise Drives for Ranked Races consisting of: *** 7 user-created races (see http://criteriongames.com/article.php?artID=72 for more info) *** 10 checkpoint races (see http://www.criteriongames.com/article.php?artID=121 for more info) *** 23 point A to point B races **Canadian Ranked Race leaderboard *Custom soundtrack support for PlayStation 3 *New Live Frontpage with 'Live Broadcast Gameplay' *1080i support for the PlayStation 3 *The ability to see online vehicles as being damaged *A 'shout-out' if a player is ahead in all of 'Today's Best' categories * Ability to view challenge and leaderboard lists without leaving online games *Functionality for the Hunter Citizen's sirens * Classical music from Picture Paradise now in the regular game playlist * Improved sound effects * If on player leaves, it will no longer cancel the current freeburn challenge and the game will just act as if the player that left had completed his part, allowing the rest of the players to attempt to finish the challenge (except for the new Timed Challenges) *Ability to mute online players * Improved turn signal navigation *New vehicle liveries **Carson GT Tiger for the Carson GT Concept **Rossolini Tempesta Dream for the Rossolini Tempesta :Main article: Cagney Burnout Bikes Burnout Paradise's fourth update included.... *Playable motorcycles *New content and gameplay specifically for motorcycles *Day/Night Cycle *New gameplay involving Day/Night Cycle *Weather Effects (fog/haze) *Seperate licence upgrade system for bikes :Main article: Burnout Bikes Trophies Burnout Paradise's fifth update included.... *Trophy support exclusively for the PlayStation 3 version of Burnout Paradise :Main article: Trophies February update Burnout Paradise's sixth update included.... *The ability to restart events *Visual changes *Event changes *Changes to vehicle dynamics and stats *An in-game store *An in-game website (PC and PS3 only) :Main article: Free February Update Burnout Store Unlock Update #2 Burnout Paradise's seventh update added the Legendary Cars, Toy Vehicles, and Boost Specials packs to the game allowing Criterion Games to put them up for purchase at set times. :Main article: Second Burnout Store Update Burnout Store Unlock Update #3 Burnout Paradise's eighth update will add the Cops and Robbers pack to the game allowing players to purchase it. It also features a few bug fixes. :Main article: Third Burnout Store Update Premium Content Packs Party Pack The Party Pack costs $9.99 and includes.... *Offline multiplayer gameplay. :Main article: Party Pack Legendary Cars The Legendary Cars pack costs $7.99, €7.99, £6.29, and 600 MS and includes four parody vehicles.... *Jansen 88 Special *Carson GT Nighthawk *Hunter Cavalry Bootlegger *Hunter Manhattan Spirit :Main article: Legendary Cars Time Savers Pack The Time Savers vehicle pack costs $4.99 or 400MS and unlocks every vehicle in the game (not including add-on vehicles). :Main article: Time Savers Pack Toys Pack The Toys vehicle pack was released March 5, 2009. It costs $12.99, €12.99, £9.99, or 1000 MS and includes drivable toy versions of 9 of the most popular Burnout Paradise vehicles. The following vehicles will be included... *Toy Hunter Cavalry *Toy Hunter Manhattan *Toy Krieger WTR *Toy Jansen P12 *Toy Hunter Takedown 4x4 *Toy Carson GT Concept *Toy Hunter Citizen *Toy Carson Inferno Van *Toy Nakamura Firehawk GP :Main article: Toys Boost Specials The Boost Specials collection was released March 12, 2009. This vehicle pack costs $7.99, €7.99, £6.29, or 640 MS and includes two vehicles with unique boost abilities. They are the.... *Montgomery Hawker Mech *Carson Extreme Hotrod :Main article: Boost Specials Cops and Robbers Pack The Cops and Robbers pack introduces a new game mode, Online Cops and Robbers, to Burnout Paradise and adds police-themed variations of 31 of Paradise's original vehicles. This pack was released on April 30, 2009. :''Main article: Cops and Robbers Pack Big Surf Island The Paradise Island content pack will include.... *New Island connected to Paradise City *New gameplay and content specifically for the Island *A new vehicle :Main article: Big Surf Island (Update) Planes A response on Criterion Games' FAQ states that there will be an exciting "announcement" on April 1st, or April Fools Day. This has since been removed for an unknown reason and not mentioned by Criterion Games; however, on April 1st, Criterion's in-game Twitter page had several hints such as, "Won't you come fly with us?" External Links *FAQ on installing, Accounts & Guide for Download-Content (PC) - Operation Burnout Forums